


Good Day Sunshine

by Missy



Category: The Muppet Show, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Janice and the waves.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Good Day Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elf (Elfwreck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



She was just a totally free-spirited surfer girl when she auditioned for Dr. Teeth. Naturally, she has a way of finding her board on the off days. Paddling out into the middle of the ocean, she balanced up on her woody and let the ocean send her through the curl.

If she fell off, she always came up laughing, her hair soaked, her smile endless and open. She loved the world, natural and unnatural, wild and filled with light. And the Muppet Theater, and her bandmates. 

But she’d never give up the beach or the surf for anything.

Fer sure.


End file.
